


I Put A Spell On You

by Coffeebookboy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, Halloween, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Spell Failure, fruk halloween week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May not be my best work, but enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

Arthur chuckled deviously as he heard a knock on his door. He’d invited Francis over for tea because he’d prepared a surprise. At the last meeting, Francis had thought it a splendid joke to mock Arthur’s magical friends by talking to his own constantly. It had been extremely humiliating and he’d been furious for the past week, trying to dream up some way at getting even. Today, he had the perfect treat in store.. a transfiguration spell. He would turn Francis into an actual frog until the man's vanity took over and he felt guilty enough to apologize. 

He rushed to the front door, opening it with a friendly grin and beckoning Francis through the door. “Please come in idiot, make yourself comfortable. And hurry up, you’re letting the cold air in!” Francis quirked a brow, surprised to see such a friendly smile on Arthur’s face. _‘Only one insult in his greeting? Is he ill?’_ “Bonjour.. are you feeling alright, Angleterre? You’re very… approachable… today.” In all honesty he was grateful for the kindness and didn’t mean to complain, but it was so out of the ordinary for the grumpy Brit. Arthur laughed lightly, waving his hand carelessly and leaning the Frenchman into his living room where the tea set was laid out. “Don’t be silly.. I’m behaving how any proper gentleman should behave when he has a guest for tea. Do you expect me to invite you over only so I could leave you on the doormat?” Francis shook his head, taking a seat. “Non. Fine I believe you, you’re fine. What inspired you to invite me over? Is there something we need to discuss?” 

Arthur shrugged, running his finger along the rim of his teacup. “Not a particular topic, no… I only thought it had been too long since we spent quality time together.” He smiled softly, looking up at the other man. Francis, now thoroughly baffled, could only take Arthur’s tone as flirting, as it a lilting edge to it. “Are you.. insinuating anything? I feel as though I may be reading too deeply into your words, mon petit.” Arthur simply gazed at him, putting on a convincing smirk. “Ah.” Francis remarked, completely tripping into the trap and letting his guard down. He took a few quiet sips of his tea and after 2 minutes or so of drinking and keeping eye contact he felt a little sleepy. Suddenly, Arthur looked like a flawless being, someone he could trust. 

Arthur moved around the table and guided Francis to lie down on his sofa. He stood over him and closed his eyelids, humming a tune to him. “Rest now, love. When you wake, everything will be splendid.” Francis nodded, letting a quiet sigh escape his lips and falling asleep. Arthur stood and pulled his wand from his boot, waving it in a pattern above Francis’ body and chanting hypnotically in latin. He saved the last word, tapping the frenchman’s head so he would open his eyes. He sat up, looking confused, and met eyes with the Englishman. “Arthur? What happened? I feel a bit strange..” Arthur mumbled the last word and within another moment there was an explosion of light and smoke.

The smoke cleared  and the first thing Arthur saw was a frog in front of him. He barely kept himself from bursting into a fit of giggles before he realized that he couldn’t feel his wand in his hand anymore. He looked up at the frog that was once Francis, on the sofa. “W-what…? That doesn’t make any sens-“ He cut off. “nO! BLOODY FUCKING SHIT! I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE ATTEMPTED A NEW SPELL WITHOUT PRACTICE FIRST. NOW I’VE GONE AND BOFFED IT UP.” Francis, who had previously been quite distressed at the fact that he was now an actual frog, started to laugh at Arthur’s dismay. It appeared that in the attempt to turn Francis into a frog, Arthur had turned himself into one as well. He knew it would normally not be a difficult spell to reverse, but he couldn’t use his spell in this form. He had a mini breakdown, afraid they’d be stuck like this forever unless they got word to Lukas somehow. 

Meanwhile, Francis was convincing himself that shedding tears wouldn’t help his dreadful state. It was obvious that killing Arthur, the only one of them with magical knowledge, was not the best idea. His only plan B was to be dreadfully kind. “Arthur… cher? It seems your little spell went wrong so.. would you please turn us back now?” His voice shook on account of nervousness. Arthur looked up at him, furiously hopping up to be beside him. “This is your fault! If you hadn’t provoked me in the first place I wouldn’t have gone this far to get revenge! Now we’re stuck like this for god knows how long!” Francis froze, a bit hurt. “Stuck? Pourquoi?” The Englishfrog thought for awhile. As far as he could tell, it was hopeless. 

However, Francis’ gears were turning, desperately searching for a solution. There was no way he would spend the rest of his life like this, even the rest of the year. If possible, he didn’t want to spend the _day_ like this. “Perhaps.. we should kiss?” Arthur stared at him, blinking. “Why on earth would we do that?” Francis started laughing. “Haven’t you ever read the Princess and The Frog?” Arthur gave him a blank look, not understanding. “Quoi?! You haven’t?! It’s such a charming story really… In summary, a prince had been turned into a frog, so he goes through many trial and tribulations to get a kiss from a princess. When the princess finally kisses him, he turns into a prince and they fall in love!” Being a lover of romance, Francis enjoyed such fairy tales of chivalry, romance, and scandal. He waited with a hopeful gaze. “So you believe that a kiss… will reverse… my spell. Well that sounds like a load of bollocks to me, but I haven’t got any other ideas. Just remember, this doesn’t mean I ever _wanted_ to kiss you.. especially not as.. frogs.” He shivered, moving closer. “Of course! Trust me, it’ll work.” Francis pressed their lips together without hesitation. A few seconds later, they were back to normal, standing there in human form beside the couch. 

Arthur gulped, feeling guilty until he remembered why he’d done it in the first place and he became irritated again. “Wait a tick.. How did you know that would work?!”  Francis shrugged. “I didn’t… but either way, I felt like kissing you~” The shorter nation’s face turned bright red and his jaw dropped. “yOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!” Wanting to spare his eardrums, The Frenchman rolled his eyes and stepped forward to press their lips together again, picking the other up and twirling him around in delight. Arthur ended up kissing back in a more than willing manner. It turned out that he’d wanted a good snog as well. He was cut short as Francis pulled away with a chuckle and a whisper of affection, hugging Arthur tightly. “You’re forgiven, cher~ I love you so much and I’m happy to be back to normal.. I know you won’t try to put a spell on me ever again!” Arthur’s eyes drifted to the unlabeled love potion bottle sat next to Francis’ tea cup and smirked. “Oh no.. not ever, I promise~”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i wrote this quickly because i had work to do today. oh well its funny. plot twist ayyyy..


End file.
